


Rhythm

by Wandering_bullet



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>преканон, По, вольное обращение с персонажами.</p><p> </p><p>Rhythm- ритм, ритмичность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

Парень стоит спиной к двери, чуть прогнувшись в пояснице, и опирается ладонями о чуть блестящую поверхность письменного стола из темного дуба. За окнами уже темно, и круг желтоватого, теплого света от настольной лампы делает тени в углах комнаты еще гуще, темнее.   
Раскрытая книга чуть шуршит страницами, которые переворачивает сквозняк от открытой двери, и парень разворачивается лицом к вошедшему.   
\- Грейсон? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Джо придерживает ладонью тяжелые папки с иллюстрациями и прислоняется спиной к протяжно скрипнувшему стеллажу. Парень чуть нервно проводит ладонью по разделенным ровным пробором волосам и выдыхает, собираясь:  
\- На лекции Вы сказали, чтобы мы обращались, если возникнут какие-то трудности.  
Джо улыбается, тепло и открыто, и подходит ближе к столу, к самому краю освещенного круга, разделяющего мягкий желтоватый свет лампы и густой полумрак пустого библиотечного зала.   
\- А у тебя есть проблемы?   
У Сэма светлые голубые глаза, и радужка чуть темнеет к зрачку, и когда он ловит взгляд Кэрролла, глядя уверенно и даже как-то нагловато, Джо едва сдерживает кривую ухмылку.  
\- Небольшие. Как Вы знаете, у меня плохо выходит выдерживать ритм при чтении стихов. Я тренируюсь на «Вороне», но пока выходит более чем посредственно.  
Парень кивает на раскрытую на столе книгу и чуть улыбается.  
Джо довольно кивает, перешагивая размытую границу, и подходит к столу. Ладно, парень, определенно, отлично поработал с декорациями. Чуточка театральности, продуманная небрежность – Джо нравится такой основательный подход к мелочам.  
-Начинай. А я помогу.   
Кэрролл проводит пальцами по странице, выравнивая пожелтевшую бумагу, и отходит обратно в тень, стягивая пиджак и закатывая рукава рубашки. Сэм несколько мгновений вглядывается в темноту, а потом разворачивается к столу, так же, как стоял в самом начале, и опускает ладонь к книге.   
 __  
\- Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, week and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
“'Tis some visitor,” I muttered, “tapping at my chamber door-  
Only this and nothing more.”  
  
Джо не поправляет его, просто слушает, закрыв глаза. Знакомые, отдающиеся пульсацией по венам слова, произнесенные незнакомым, пока еще чужим голосом. И да, «пока еще» - центральные слова.   
Кэрролл подходит ближе к столу, кладет ладонь на талию Сэма и делает шаг ближе, на самой границе прикосновения, не прижимаясь, а просто давая почувствовать тепло тела спиной. Парень сбивается в самом конце строки, и Джо чуть морщится.  
\- Читай дальше. И следи за ритмом, позволь словам самим вести тебя. А я помогу.  
Сэм облизывает губы коротко и сглатывает, продолжая чуть медленнее, словно читать стало сложнее.  
 __  
\- Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow;-vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore-  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-  
Nameless here for evermore.  
  
Джо чувствует ладонью, как двигаются мышцы под тонкой тканью заправленной в штаны рубашки, и сжимает пальцы сильнее. Сэм не сбивается, только вдыхает как-то рвано, но продолжает читать, и Джо закрывает глаза. Слова нужно слушать не разумом, а чем-то глубже, более интуитивным, и тогда они позовут за собой, заставляя сердце подстроить свой ритм под свое ровное звучание. Кэрролл наклоняется, прижимаясь губами к шее Сэма, и коротко целует, попадая в ритм четких рифм, и Сэм чуть вздрагивает, перешагивает с ноги на ногу и снова замирает, делая короткую паузу, словно в нерешительности.  
\- Уже лучше, но я уверен, что ты способен на большее.   
Сэм наклоняет голову, подставляясь под губы Джо, и продолжает, уже увереннее, но все так же тяжело дыша приоткрытым ртом:  
  
 _\- And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
“'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is and nothing more.”  
  
Джо ведет ладонью выше по его груди, все так же, не открывая глаз, позволяя ритму стихотворения вести себя, направлять свои действия. Ткань рубашки чуть шуршит, собираясь складками под пальцами, и когда Джо расстегивает первую пуговицу у воротника, Сэм подается назад, совсем чуть-чуть, все так же продолжая читать, и Кэрролл чуть улыбается, расстегивая мелкие пуговицы и касаясь пальцами кожи.  
 __  
\- Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
“Sir,” said I, “or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you” - here I opened wide the door: -  
Darkness there and nothing more.  
  
Пальцы Джо скользят между расстегнутыми полами рубашки, коротко мажут по животу, вытаскивая заправленную в штаны ткань, и а потом гладят какую-то лихорадочно-горячую кожу, обозначая каждую паузу коротким прикосновением, и к концу отрывка у Сэма чуть садится голос, но он не поднимает головы, только сдвигает ладонь, переворачивая страницу. Джо гладит его ребра, пересчитывает выступающие арки костей и привычно уже отсчитывает пятое ребро, коротко вжимает ногти в кожу, обозначая конец отрывка. Сэм выдыхает несколько раз, мелко вздрагивает, но продолжает до того, как Джо успевает что-то сказать.  
  
 _\- Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;  
But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, “Lenore?”  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, “Lenore!”  
Merely this and nothing more.  
  
Грейсон читает сильно, правильно расставляя акценты, и Джо улыбается, утыкаясь губами в его плечо. Всем нужна правильная мотивация. Рубашка, спущенная с плеча, провисает складками, собираясь на согнутых локтях, но Сэм не открывает ладоней от столешницы, лишь чуть улыбается, но не позволяет улыбки дойти до голоса и испортить мелодию стиха. Джо коротко сжимает зубами его кожу, оставляя след, и Сэм выдыхает, едва сбиваясь в самом конце строчки, и чуть дергается, но потом, кажется, сжимает зубы и продолжает, позволяя собственным чувствам наполнить написанные когда-то чужой рукой слова.   
  
 _\- Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
“Surely,” said I, “surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-  
Let my heart be still a moment, and this mystery explore; -  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!”  
  
Джо выдыхает на влажно блестящий от слюны след своих зубов на каком-то едва ли не болезненно-бледном плече и чуть улыбается. Эстетически, определенно, стоило добавить побольше ярких, чуть агрессивных оттенков, но для этого рано, слишком рано, но их время еще придет. Сэм коротко вздрагивает, когда Джо проводит пальцами по его боку, отсчитывая ритм пауз и акцентов, чуть вжимает короткие ногти, обозначая следами на бледной коже ритм стиха.   
  
 _\- Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_  
In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.  
  
Джо дышит ровно, но чувствует, что дыхание вот-вот готово сбиться. Он прижимает ладонь к плечу Сэма, сжимает пальцы, заставляя его наклониться чуть ниже, так, чтобы свет лампы высветил выступающие позвонки и гладкую кожу его спины. Грейсон наклоняется, повинуясь давлению ладони, но Джо делает шаг назад, соблюдая дистанцию, не позволяя прижаться к себе бедрами, и проводит подушечками пальцев по выступающим, ровным позвонкам.  
  
 _\- Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
“Though the crest be shorn and shaven, thou,” I said, “art sure no craven,  
Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore-  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!”  
Quoth the Raven, “Nevermore.”  
  
Джо наклоняется, касаясь губами кожи, и ведет языком, чувствуя под мягкой кожей позвонки, коротко сжимает зубы каждый раз, когда в ритме чувствуется пауза, заставляя Сэма горячо выдыхать, чуть сбивая акценты. Быстро покрасневшие следы от зубов на ровном ряду позвонков напоминают ноты, и Джо проводит по ним пальцами, чувствуя неровности. Прекрасный, совершенный симбиоз искусства и человека. Сэм дышит тяжело, и голос, которым он начинает новый отрывок звучит еще более хрипло и глухо, и Джо неожиданно чувствует возбуждение, проснувшееся внутри.   
 __  
\- Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning-little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door-  
Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as “Nevermore.”  
  
Сэм коротко выдыхает последнее слово, потому что Джо наклоняется, прижимаясь бедрами к его отставленной из-за неудобной позы заднице и выдыхает, прижавшись губами к уху.  
\- Видишь, у тебя отлично выходит. Кажется, тебе просто не хватало концентрации и толики мотивации.  
\- Да, профессор. Спасибо.  
У Сэма хриплый голос, но в нем чувствуется улыбка, и когда Джо чуть толкается, трется об него через слои ткани, Сэм опускает голову и низко стонет.  
\- Продолжай, может быть, тебе удастся добиться лучших результатов.  
Сэм чуть выдыхает, сглатывает несколько раз и опускает взгляд в книгу, переворачивая страницу.   
  
 _\- But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only_  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered-not a feather then he fluttered-  
Till I scarcely more than muttered, “Other friends have flown before-  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before.”  
Then the bird said, “Nevermore.”  
  
Джо ведет ладонью по его животу, сжимает ладонью пах, чувствуя через несколько слоев ткани напряженный член, и хмыкает, поднимает ладонь выше, скользя пальцами по самой кромке брючного ремня, позволяя кончиками пальцев чуть проскальзывать под ткань. Плечи Сэма покрываются мурашками, и Джо сжимает зубами его плечо еще раз, чуть выше первого укуса, и запускает ладонь в его штаны, скользя пальцами по ткани белья и заставляя Сэма немного сбиться, проглотить окончание слова и прогнуться, расставляя ноги шире.   
Джо вытаскивает ладонь одним движением и отодвигается, лишая Грейсона того минимального тактильного контакта, который у них был.  
-Сэм, ну что же ты так. Чудесный ритм, а ты смазал его, разрушив целостность.   
Парень опускает голову и как-то чуть жалобно стонет, выдыхая, а потом прочищает горло и произносит, ровным и чистым голосом с остро ощутимым напряжением:  
\- Простите. Я постараюсь исправить это.   
Джо кивает и застывает, разглядывая побледневшие костяшки Сэма, сжавшего ладонями край стола. С самоконтролем у парня проблем нет. Поразительно для его возраста.   
  
 _\- Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,_  
“Doubtless,” said I, “what it utters is its only stock and store,  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-  
Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of 'Never-nevermore.' ”  
  
Джо довольно кивает и наклоняется ближе, все еще не касаясь, и скользит ладонью по его груди, обводит подушечками пальцев напрягшиеся соски, сжимает один, оттягивая, так, чтобы грань между приятным и болезненным стала размытой и зыбкой. Сэм читает ровно, правильно следуя мелодии стихотворения, но Джо видит, как мелко дрожит его спина. Его многому придется учить, но основа характера у парня достаточно сложная, чтобы процесс обучения стал достаточно интересным, чтобы увлечь их обоих. Кэрролл знает, что это его призвание, его дар – учить других, вкладывать в их головы мысли, задавать направление их жизням, осторожно направляя на верный путь правильным ритмом слов.  
  
 _\- But the Raven still beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door;  
Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking “Nevermore.”  
  
Джо проводит пальцами по животу Сэма, тянет пряжку ремня, расстегивая, и запускает ладонь, стягивая штаны вместе с бельем, обхватывает ладонью напряженный член, касается головки пальцами, прижимая к животу, и гладит, едва касаясь, но Грейсон все равно вздрагивает, стонет, но быстро берет себя в руки и продолжает читать, и Джо кажется, что рваные вдохи идеально дополняют ритм стихотворения, наполняя его новым смыслом, еще одной гранью.  
  
 _-This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing_  
To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at case reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,  
She shall press, ah, nevermore!  
  
Сэм выдыхает, коротко стонет, когда Джо сжимает пальцы сильнее, гладит большим пальцем головку, размазывая выступившую смазку, ведет пальцами вниз, с нажимом гладит мошонку, цепляя ногтем чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. У Сэма чуть дрожат колени, и он сжимает пальцы сильнее, так, что начинают подрагивать напряженные мышцы на плечах и спине. И Кэрроллу определенно нравится это зрелище.  
  
 _\- Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer_  
Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
“Wretch,” I cried, “thy God hath lent thee-by these angels he hath sent thee  
Respite-respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!  
Quaft, oh, quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!”  
Quoth the Raven, “Nevermore.”  
  
У Сэма все же срывается голос, когда Джо проводит кольцом пальцев, двигает запястьем ритмично и сильно, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, трется бедрами об отставленную задницу. Грейсона трясет от переизбытка ощущений, от наконец удовлетворенного тактильного голода, и он прижимается щекой к раскрытой книге, толкается бедрами, постанывая в ритм движений, и Джо позволяет ему, только прижимается щекой между лопаток, разрешая, и чуть улыбается.  
\- Нельзя бросать стихотворение незаконченным, Сэм.  
Грейсон гулко и жалобно всхлипывает, ерзает, трется щекой о стол и продолжает толкаться в ладонь Джо, и тот коротко целует его в плечо.  
-Я же обещал помочь.  
  
 _\- “Prophet!” said I, “thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! -_  
Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -  
On this home by Horror haunted-tell me truly, I implore-  
Is there-is there balm in Gilead?-tell me-tell me, I implore!”  
Quoth the Raven, “Nevermore.”  
  
“Prophet!” said I, “thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us-by that God we both adore-  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore-  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore.”  
Quoth the Raven, “Nevermore.”  
  
Джо читает иначе, как-то более певуче, словно выстраивая из слов сложный узор, который распадается на фрагменты, стоит наклонить голову в другую сторону, и Сэм кончает, стонет в голос, мелко вздрагивая, под строчки из По, которые звучат как откровения с того света, когда из произносит Джо.   
Кэрролл проводит пальцами в последний раз, чувствуя, как повлажнела от спермы кожа, и хмыкает, отодвигается, коротко проводит ладонью по все еще прогнутой спине Сэма, стирая с ладони влагу.  
\- Еще немного практики, и у тебя получится.   
Сэм поднимает на него глаза, и улыбается, сыто и довольно.  
-Я постараюсь.  
Джо кивает и натягивает пиджак, пристраивает папки с иллюстрациями на положенное место, и оборачивается в дверях, разглядывая все еще оболокотившегося о стол парня, словно выставленного на обозрение в круге теплого света все еще горящей настольной лапмы.  
\- Грейсон, вот только мне кажется, что Ваше имя не отражает Вашего характера. А в имени ведь так много смысла.   
Сэм садится, поправляя рубашку и застегивая штаны, и переступает границу освещенной области.  
\- А какое имя мне подойдет?   
Джо улыбается, тепло и широко, и поднимает руку, растрепывая волосы зажмурившегося парня.  
\- Ты высоко метишь. А значит имя должно быть соответствующим. Скажем, Родерик, имя из германских легенд. Тебе подойдет.  
Грейсон улыбается, и когда за Джо закрывается дверь, возвращается к столу. Его отражение взъерошенное, в расстегнутой рубашке, криво улыбается ему. Родерик. «Великий вождь».   
Определенно, Кэрролл знает, на чем остановить свой выбор. И уже планирует что-то невероятное.   
  
 _-“Be that word our bird or fiend!” I shrieked, sign of parting,upstarting-_  
“Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken!-quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off  
my door!”  
Quoth the Raven, “Nevermore.”  
  
And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted-nevermore!  
  
  
Родерик дочитывает стихотворение и выключает свет, стирая свое отражение с темного стекла. В конце-концов, так хочет Джо. А поменять имя не будет большой проблемой.   
«Еще немного практики». Грейсон застегивает рубашку до конца и растрепывает волосы сильнее.  
Следующего раза он будет ждать с большим нетерпением.   
Хотя бы потому, что Джо Кэрролл и правда прирожденный учитель.   
И он, кажется, только что обрел своего самого преданного ученика.


End file.
